


Cathedral of Words

by TheFallFromGrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hamilton Lyrics, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lyricstuck, M/M, Sad John Egbert, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallFromGrace/pseuds/TheFallFromGrace
Summary: John discovers something that he wish he hadn't. Or maybe it was for the best. Dave flew too close to the sun.((A/N: I was listening to Burn, from Hamilton, and I like hurting myself with sadstuck. So I mushed them together.))





	Cathedral of Words

_Be careful with that one, love.  
He will do what it takes to survive_

A young raven haired boy sat quietly at the shoddy dining room table, waiting for his boyfriend to get home. If he could even call the blonde his boyfriend any longer. The young man, John, cradled his head in his hands as he fought to keep the fresh wave of tears back, not wanting to cry over the multiple letters he has received from others. Others that Dave has occupied their beds, whispered sweet things, and even professed his love for them. 

John wanted it all to be some sick prank, waiting for Dave to come home, laughing about how he got him. He didn't think their would be a punchline to this horrible joke. John straightened the small stack of letters carefully, for the hundredth time in the past hour. John turned his head, glancing at the clock. Dave would be home soon. He would have to confront him soon...

_You and your words flooded my senses_  
_Your sentences left me defenceless_

John quietly reminisced all of the good times they had, if they had even truly been only their moments. How many others had Dave wrote raps to, not just ironic raps, but the blending of heart and soul? How many others had Dave laid with, whispering how much he loves them? How many others thought they owned Dave’s heart? John wasn't one of them it seems. 

_I’m searching and scanning for answers in every line_  
_For some kind of sign_

John sighed, needing to get up and walk around before his legs fall asleep. He stood, shoving a hand into his messy hair, it was in an even bigger disarray than normal. He had been running his hands through it all day, even ripping strands out during a panic attack. It wouldn't be the first time John would break down, but he sure as hell wouldn't do it in front of Dave. He would never see him cry again. John walked the short distance to the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water. Something to ease the burn in his throat. 

_You have torn it all apart_

The door handle jiggled, as keys were shoved into it, scaring John out of his wall staring. He quickly set his glass down and walked over to the table, standing now. He wanted to be on the same level, to see his lover's reaction the the fact that he knew. He knew all about Dave’s other games. He watched, as the door opened, and the familiar blonde stepped through the door.

_I am watching it_

Dave glanced up, spotting John almost immediately. He set his messanger bag down by the door, lifting his hand in an almost wave. “Hey bro. What’s up?” He asked, calm and unaware of the dark cloud hanging over the Egbert’s head.

_Burn_

John stood up straighter, squaring his shoulders, to hide the trembling. It was now or never. He had to do this. It needed to be done!  
“Dave. We need to talk.” He said firmly, watching as the blonde seemed to tense. 

_You forfeit all rights to my heart_

“Come on Egbert, I’m tired. I worked all day. They would be lost if they didn't have me spinning tracks.” Dave said, smirking at his lover. He turned, to head for the hallway that lead to their bedroom.

_You forfeit the place in our bed_

“No! You have no right to be in there! Not anymore Dave! How many! How many others have their been! How many have you brought to our bed!” John cried out, not willing to let this be blown over. He couldn't let it be blown over. His heart couldn't take this.

_You’ll sleep in your officer instead_

Dave raised his hands calmly, a symbol of surrender. Or just to calm John. “Chill bro. I don't know what you are talking about.”

_With only the memories_

John grabbed a fist full of his own hair, before he grabbed the letters. He threw them at Dave, watching the paper flutter to the ground. “Explain these! Even better! Explain these Dave!” John walked over to the kitchen counter, grabbing the print of of screenshots. Screenshots of Dave proclaiming his love to others, sexting, but the worst evidence, all the times Dave promised his lover that he would leave John for them. John walked over, shoving the papers against Dave’s chest. “Well, you get your wish. Except it’s me that’s leaving you. Enjoy your fuck buddies Dave.” John sneered, leaving Dave standing there, going to their bedroom.

_Of when you were mine_

Dave stood there, silent. He held the screenshots that had been shoved against his chest. He didn't think it would end like this...He was bored. John….they were both working. Just a little fun that got out of hand! “John. John! Wait! It wasn't serious! I was just fooling around! It isn't a big deal man! I won't do it again.”

_I hope that you Burn_

John released a bitter laugh, coming from the bedroom with his suitcase. “That’s a lie, and we all know it Dave.” John walked past, jerking his arm out of Dave’s grasp when he had grabbed John’s upper arm. “Don't touch me.” He snipped, walking to the door. “I’ll be back for the rest of my stuff. Goodbye Dave.” With that, John stepped out of the house he and Dave had shared for four years, and he stepped out of Dave’s life. 

Dave stood in the dark and silent house, not having been expecting to be alone...not again.


End file.
